The new proxy
by Redbeltwolf
Summary: This is about one of my OC's named Tasha and her wolf-dog named Midna becoming a proxy of slender. But what they don't know is that Zalgo also wanted her as a servant for himself. This is my first story I've ever written so please don't flame me!
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

Chapter 1: the beginning

I was wandering in the middle of dark forest one night. The wind was howling as the light rain fell onto my face as I trudged though the forest. Some boys in my class told me about this forest were people disappeared in the night. They say it was a tall, faceless monster that picks of its defenceless victims one by one. Through a dare and my our pure curiosity that I became one of those unlucky victims.

"Why did I ever listen to them," said The young girl as she walked with her wolf in the woods as a dare.

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna destroy those guys," clenching her fists as she stomped away, leaving her wolf to run over to her after playing with a beetle.

"You need to calm down Tasha, your wasting all you energy." Tasha faced the wolf and glared at it, then softened her expression.

"You're right Midna, sorry," she apologised to her wolf husky cross and the wolf nudged her to follow.

"Well if we're going to complete that dare, we need to find the um... what are we looking for again?" Midna said, shuffled her paws in embarrassment.

"Well I think we had to find a bunch of notes in here. They said it was the only way to defeat the monster." As she said that a rustle came from a near by bush. Tasha grinned.

"haha very funny guys, that won't-" she was cut of as pain shot through her from her side. As she fell, she saw a faceless monster towering over her. She hit the ground hard and she felt all life drain out of her. *what the... What's going on* she thought as she heard Midna Growling. Then her eyes fell closed and everything went black. she couldn't feel her body, all she could feel was the cold. Then she heard a faint howl of pain.*Midna?... Midna help me!* she tried to to yell, but nothing came out. Then she lost all consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: the flashback

**Chapter 2: The Flashback**

A school bell rang loud overhead as a young girl talked to a group of boys in her class. "Have you heard the rumours of that monster in the forest near by?" Asked one of them.

"Of course I have you idiots, who do you take me for!" Shouted the girl as her dog growled at the boys. The boys looked at the wolf dog in confusion and disgust.

"How the hell did you manage to persuade that stupid principle to let you bring that mutt to school," said another boy as he attempted to poke it with his ruler, which was immediately taken away as the wolf dog snatched it away from him.

"Hey mutt, give that back now," yelled the boy as he tried to take his ruler back "heyTasha, tell that damn mutt to drop it!" He continued to try and grab the ruler with the help of the other boys in the group. Tasha sighed as she walked up to her wolf.

"Midna, drop," she commanded. The wolf looked at her, reluctantly dropped it at her feet. Tasha gave Midna a smile as she picked the ruler up and handed it to her classmates.

"You do know how stupid that was right?" She asked with a smirk on her face. The others glared at her and her dog as the boy put his ruler back in his bag.

"Anyway, tell me more about this rumour about this big scary monster," she said with a grin. The others looked at each other, smiling as they though of the plan they discussed before.

"Well," they began, "rumour has it that anyone who goes into that forest across the street at night, gets attacked by a tall,slender, faceless monster. After you go in it, you never come out."

The boys started making ghost noises as they prepared to continue the story.

"The also say that the only way to defeat this monster is to collect all eight pages scattered across the forest. And if you don't get them in time..."

BOO!

One of the boys who weren't in the group at that time tried sneaking up on Tasha, grabbing her shoulders in a vain attempt to scare her but she did not flinch. They stared in anticipation as to what she would do next but she did nothing. There was an odd silence until Tasha turned to the boy who tried to scare her.

"And WHAT the hell was that?" She asked menacingly. The boy looked at her as he started to back away.

"It was nothing, just a joke," he whined with an awkward smile across his face. Tasha stared at him then sighed as she looked at the other boys of the group. As she glared at them, Midna started to growl again.

"Midna," Tasha said sharply. The crossbreed looked at her and stopped. The boys looked at them both and asked "How did you come up with that name?"

"Video games my friends, video games," she explained with a grin. The others looked at her with amusement and amazement as Tasha and Midna stood with a proud demeanour. The boys could only guess which game the name was from. From their knowledge,Tasha knew more games then all of them could think of. She was one of the biggest geeky fan girl they ever saw. With a glance at each other, they prepared to continued the story.

"Any way, only the bravest people ever attempt to go into the forest so we were thinking of going in there ourselves because we are all so brave." Tasha laughed interrupting the boys as they were about to explain their plan to the girl.

"You think you guys are brave?" Laughed Tasha. She looked at the boys again as Midna barked in amusement.

"Obviously braver than you cause we're going tonight." And then she snapped.

"HA, that's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" She barked, making the boys flinch.

"You would all just chicken out at the entrance," Tasha teased. The boys looked at her in annoyance.

"Well you couldn't do any better," they said, knowing it would annoy her.

"Oh really," Tasha stated with irritation and malice.

"Well then how about a bet, I last the night in there and retrieve all the notes to defeat this big bad monster and you have to owe me and Midna lunch for the rest of the year." The boys stared at her and her half dog in amazement. They knew she was immature and reckless for a nineteen year old but she rarely went this far.

"Well then challenge accepted," said the closest boy. Tasha stared at him, grinning.

"Okey dokey then, I'll be heading out to prepare then. See you tomorrow," Tasha declared as she walked towards the door with Midna close at her heels. Tasha was about to walk around the corner of the door when she suddenly stopped. She turned her head back to them as she said "and by the way, I eat a lot," and the she walked away. Tasha strolled the corridors with Midna close behind. Midna looked at Tasha worriedly. "Are you sure about this" she asked. For a while Tasha could understand canines with something like telepathy. She never knew why but she always bragged about it.

"Of course I'm sure Midna, besides, how else are we supposed to have everything from that new chicken place down the road?" Tasha questioned with a kind smile.

Then the dream faded as Tasha woke up in the cold night in the middle of a forest.

(A/N)

I'm so so so sorry for this extremely late update to this story. I didn't know people actually read it until I got a review email. Their name was Epikku Neko and they have been very supportive in this story however short and crap I thought it was. Who knew a thrown away school thing would continue? He he he! More updates will be coming soon if I'm not stock pulled with school work like I have been recently! Review, follow, do whatever you want to support me but most of all enjoy reading this story, it's pretty fun writing if I'm honest! Anyway REDBELTWOLF OUT!


	3. Chapter 3: the introductions

Tasha opened her eyes drowsily to the sight of a cloudy night sky. The damp air made her shiver as she tried to sit up but she only managed to get up half way before collapsing under he own weight. Taking a deep breath, she sat up fully and looked around her. She had been lying on the forest floor. She looked around at her surroundings slowly, taking in the sight as she steadily stood up. Tasha stumbled a bit but regained her composure as she remembers something.

"Midna!" Tasha cried, recalling the events that took place before she passed out. She looked around and noticed the limp body of her wolf dog. She limped towards her and fell at the paws of the dog. Tasha put her hand on Midna's fur and felt a heart beat and warmth coming from her body. Tasha breathed a sigh of relief but questioned how cold she still felt as she lifted her hand off of Midna's dark grey coat.

"Oh Midna, I'm so sorry about this," Tasha cried as she knelt down next to her dog. Midna opened her eyes and looked up at Tasha, giving her a look of pain and sympathy. Midna lifted her head and placed it on Tasha's lap, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Good girl," Tasha whispered, "it's going to be ok." She sat there with Midna on her lap until she heard a familiar rustle in the bushes. Tasha tensed in fear as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Wh-who's there," she stuttered, holding Midna close to her. The bushes rustle again, revealing a dark figure standing in the shadows. They slowly walked closer to Tasha and Midna, stalking closer like a predator and hunting its wounded prey.

"St-stop, don't come any closer!" Screamed Tasha, as she revealed a small pocked knife she had been keeping in her pocket. The figure stopped close enough for her to make out their appearance. It was a boy in a white hoody and dark jeans. All of it was stained on dried crimson blood. Then she noticed he was holding something in his hand. A shiny, metallic thing... She staggered in between the boy and Midna as she realised that he was holding sharp, long and definitely deadly knife. It was about three times, maybe even four times bigger than Tasha's pocket knife, which terrified her.

"Who are you and why are you..." Tasha's voice slowed to a stop as she noticed someone behind the boy. No, not someone, something. It was a tall, slender, monstrous creature that was cloaked in black. Trembling, she stood up to challenge the creatures in front of her. Slowly the boy and the tall entity came towards her. As they came closer, Tasha backed away and knelt down, huddling close to Midna.

"It's ok child, we will not hurt you," said the tall figure. Tasha looked up at the things in front of her, raising her makeshift weapon to them. When they were about a metre or two in front of Tasha and Midna, the creatures stopped approaching them. Behind her, Tasha heard the growl of Midna as she tried getting up to stand besides Tasha. Filled with more confidence, Tasha stood up and started to speak.

"I'll say this again, who are you and why are you here," demanded Tasha as Midna barked as she finished to back her up on her words. A few moments later, she heard soft chuckles coming from the white hooded knife wielder.

"You hear that slender, she's trying to demand stuff from us," he laughed. 'Slender? Is that it's name?' Tasha thought to herself. She gulped before she said here next thing.

"Are you the thing that attacked us?" She said with false confident.

"Yeah, what about it?" Grumbled the hooded figure. As Tasha was about to say something, she was interrupted by the voice of the tall humanoid thing.

"Excuse my acquaintance," It said to her. Tasha looked at Midna for support on what to do next.

"You see his name is Jeff, and mine is slenderman."

(A/N)

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (Or what ever time of year your reading this). I'm so glad this is finally done. It takes a long while for me to write things usually, especially when starting a story/chapter. I'm sorry this came out late but I hope you like it. Again thank you all for the support you all have given me in the comments (mind blank forgot what it was officially called). Anyway enough blabbering on, hope you have a good holiday and and awesome day. REDBELTWOLF OUT!

p.s. Tasha ex machina XD


End file.
